Citizen Kai
by globefishpoison
Summary: First story for me. This is a look at the Megaman Zero universe from the view of the citizens of Neo Arcadia. The first chapter is a short one. If you can think of any types of citizens that might be interesting to see the story from (ie:sandwich maker, m
1. Default Chapter

Citizen Kai

Written by Globefishpoison

(Notes: First story for me. I thought it would be sort of interesting to see things from the point of view from the citizens of Neo Arcadia. Chapter one is short. I'm not sure of what other kind of people I should include in the story. If you review this, advice is appreciated. Thanks!)

(Disclaimer: I never made up the concept of "megaman", Capcom did.)

Chapter One

Kai

X suggested we keep journals to document our new lives in Neo Arcadia. It's hard to believe that the Maverick Wars are over. They've waged on for what seems like an eternity, but now it looks like mankind has been blessed with some long-deserved peace. My reploid Karos and I were ecstatic when we saw our new apartment in Neo Arcadia. It had the works! The place came with a fully automated kitchen and bathroom including a G-K3 robo-chef, multi-panel Promethium screen televisions in the living room and bedroom! Oh man, there was just so much stuff! Karos was especially glad that he would never have to cook again. I've never been handy in the kitchen. Once I tried making waffles and I started a fire that burnt half of the old apartment complex…….

No one was hurt though, I swear.

But I can't believe how things are looking up for all of us. We've had so many hardships through this war. My father died in his own backyard when the mavericks launched and air assault on our city. The explosion from a bomb took out the whole block. My mother was visiting relatives in another town; when the news reached her, she had a heart attack and was put into the hospital. My sister's factory was attacked also. Her legs were caked with shrapnel from explosions and were amputated, but hey, now she has two brand new shiny metal ones! Sorry, I really shouldn't laugh about something like that.

Karos and I lived in constant fear just a few years ago. You could be at the grocery store and a maverick might decide to pick off some "flesh bags" for target practice. Thankfully we've never actually encountered a maverick or have been hurt by an attack. Tomorrow Karos and I go to work for our new jobs. We're making weapons for Neo Arcadia's forces. We'll definitely be able to defend ourselves now.

Arianne

Neo Arcadia isn't a bad deal considering the alternative: living in chaos courtesy of a bunch of maverick bastards. It took X long enough to end this stupid war. Thanks to the maverick confrontation he had on the roof of an office building, my company collapsed. It killed nearly everyone who worked there, including the executives. I used to be an executive at Gauss Corp. We made tanks, but when the mavericks wanted in on some of our technology, our CEO told them no. They started causing all sorts of trouble when a bunch of maverick hunters showed up. The rest is history. The survivors were too frenzied and scared to care about Gauss Corp. anymore, and our busy government could care less whether we made tanks or not. They weren't buying weapons from our company, so why should they?

I've spent the final years of the Maverick Wars floating from job to job. My restlessness would keep causing me to quit and move on from city to city. My family? They all died out when I was still a kid. My foster parents were real assholes. You know, they're the kind who goes to their kid's volleyball games and shouts and screams and spits at their child because they aren't playing good enough. The best was never enough for my foster parents. If my report card wasn't straight A's, I lost all privileges. So, my childhood was a pain in the ass, but I guess their perfectionism rubbed off on me a little bit. That's what helped me become an executive at Gauss Corp. So what if some people thought I was a bitch? If it meant another digit in my salary, I don't care.

Right now I'm sitting here in my new "state of the art" apartment. Not bad, but I had a better condo when I was an executive. God, I miss my old job. I miss my best friend. Her name was Sara. I met her after the building collapsed. The paramedics hauled my carcass out of the rubble and off to the hospital. Sara was in the same recovery room as me. I found out she had been injured by the maverick attack too. Sara was new at Gauss, just a mail room worker. When she told me that she'd never seen me at the building I laughed. Why would she, a mail room worker? I was a high level exec. After we started talking to each other, I'd found out we had a lot in common. Sara was an only child like me, her parents passed away at an early age, we even had the same favorite dessert. She kept in touch with me after I was released from the hospital.

We were such good friends….

Until a maverick killed her.


	2. 2

2

Slusher's Story

I'm so glad I didn't perish…..

The last few years have been very crazy for my sister and I. The Sigma Virus had taken a hold of my consciousness and I became crazy as a loon. It's almost funny. I was a reploid working in a meat freezer one day, then a bloodthirsty maverick the next! I was created to work in cold districts along with my sister, Slushie. When she found that I had became a maverick, Slushie almost took her life. You see, up till the end of the wars, once you went maverick, there was almost no way of going back, and she didn't want to see me in such a way. But I was saved by her…….the Mother Elf! I'll never forget that moment. One second, hatred, fear, and contempt for all consumed every circuit of my body. Then she poured her light into me, giving me my sanity back. I could have ended up at the end of a maverick hunter's gun, but thanks to the Mother Elf, I had to worry no longer. Afterwards, Slushie and I thought our troubles were over, but the darkness was just beginning to spread.

Someone reprogrammed the Mother Elf and chaos erupted into a fever pitch. She created horrible destruction wherever she went. I found refuge in a place called Alba Plateau. Many found there way to this place that was beyond the reach of the war. Slushie and I stayed there till the killing was brought to an end by X and Zero, two legendary maverick hunters. Now we work peacefully in Neo Arcadia, the place where the Elf Wars began. This city is the center of the world now! It's hard to believe this was ground zero for the cyber elf fiasco. Slushie opened up an ice cream stand a block away from our apartment near a park. She was always the best at making frozen desserts.

I can never seem to escape my horrible years as a maverick. All the people and reploids I hurt. I tried to have those memories wiped from my data banks, but you know how that goes. You can never really erase bad memories completely. Now fragments of those nightmares float in the back of my mind, arising at the worst times. I still haven't found a job. The government has a list of all registered reploids, and it says whether they were maverick at one point. The fact that I killed dozens of people isn't good on a resume. People have anti-discrimination laws in effect, so why don't the reploids? It only opens old wounds when an employer asks me about my murderous history. I'll close my eyes and remember the frozen blood stains on my hands. They never seem to go away.

Kai's Story

My first few days at the factory were great! All the people and reploids were so nice. I was assigned to work in assembly sector 2-A with a guy named Benny. He's in his 70's, but refuses to retire. Benny says there's no need in retiring unless you can't work anymore, and that there's still plenty of work left in him. He's a good guy, if you're a human. He hates reploids! Whenever you mention them he'll go off on how they have no soul and no business living among us. How weird is that? I figured he was the only one, but when I met some of the other people in the factory, I found that they shared many of the same feelings as Benny did. Not all of them hated reploids though. Some were just afraid of them. I suppose I can see where they're coming from. The Maverick Wars did leave a bad taste in the mouths of humans, but they're over right? What is there to worry about?

Anyway, during lunch break I met one of the production managers at the factory. Her name is Arianne. I was walking through the lunch line and I had just picked up my tray of food when I realized there was no barbecue sauce on my plate. I turned around too quickly and collided right into Arianne's new business threads. It was a huge mess of potatoes and soup. I told her sorry and got some napkins to help clean up. She yelled at me and said I should just go away. Benny was laughing it up when I returned to the lunch table. Oh well, I never was very smooth when it came to the ladies. Arianne had the worst scowl on her face when she left the room with food all over her clothes. I had to admit it was sorta funny. After my shift ended I walked over to the pre-production plant where Karos works. He has to help with the incoming shipments of materials we use in the factory. With all the anti-reploid sentiment going around the assembly sector, I wondered if he had heard about any of it at his end. Karos said he worked mostly with reploids, but there were a few humans there as well. I asked if he had any problems and Karos told me no. I guess I just got stuck working with a bunch of anti-reploid eccentrics.


End file.
